Thackery & Matthew's Twist Of Fate
by white collar black wolf
Summary: Summary - What if Thackery Binx had a brother who went with him to the sanderson sisters house to save emily but failed now 300 years later Thackery and his brother must stop the sanderson sisters from draneing the life out of the childern with Max Allison and Dani will they Succeed or fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Thackery & Matthew's Twist Of Fate **

**Chapter 1**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN the character from**

 **Hocus pocus but I do own Matthew**

While Thackery and Matthew Binx were asleep they heard russeling outside their window and woke up when they turned to their sister's bed she was gone

"Emily Emily"said Thackery

"Emily"Matthew called out when they stepped outside

"Elijah Elijah"Thackery called out to him as he and his brother appoched him

"Has thee seen our sister Emily?"Matthew asked him

"Nay but look they conjure"Elijah told them as he pointed out the smoke coming from the woods

"Oh god the woods"said Thackery as he his brother and Elijah ran to the edge of the fence.

"Emily"Matthew yelled out to her when he saw her

"Now she's done for"Elijah said

"Not yet you wake our father summon the elders Go"Thackery told him

"Emily"Matthew and Thackery called out as they ran after her

When they got to the house they looked into the window and saw that their sister was sitting in a chair while the sanderson sister's brewed a potion Thackery and Matthew snuck in through a window on the top floor.

As the witches approched their sister Matthew and Thackery jumped down from where they were hiding.

"NO"Yelled Thackery as he and his brother landed on the ground

As the witches chased them around the coldren Matthew tipped it over and the potion spilled everywhere.

"Emily"Matthew and Thackery yelled as they ran for her but then one of the sanderson sister zapped them both and they fell to the ground.

The Witches then continued what they were doing and that was sucking the life out of Emily as they started to come to Thackery and Matthew just watched as their sister's life was sucked away from her.

"You hag"said Thackery

"There are not enough children in the world to make thee young and beautiful"said Matthew

"Their punishment shall not be to die but to live forever with their guilt"said Winnie

"Twist the bones and bend the back itch-it-a-cop-it-a-mel-a-ka-mys-ti-ca trim them of their baby fat itch-it-a-cop-it-a-mel-a-ka-mys-ti-ca give them fur black as black just like this."said the sister and where there was once two teenage boys now stood a black cat and a black wolf.

As the sisters were being hanged Thackery and Matthew's father began to talk.

"Winifred sanderson"said their father

"Yes"she answered

"I will ask thee one final time"their father said

"Yes"she replied

"What hast thou done with my sons Thackery and matthew"he asked her

"Thackery and Matthew"she said

"Answer me"Yelled their father

"Well I don't know cat and wolf's got my tongue"she told him while laughing

As their father was leaving with their mother both Thackery and Matthew approched him and began to claw at his feet but he just waved them off

"Away away beasts"said their father

 **A/N:**

 **HERE IS A NEW STORY FOR EVERYONE I WILL SLOWLY BEGIN POSTING**

 **THE STORIES ON MY POLL AS I BEGIN TO WRITE HOWEVER I WILL WAIT UNTIL I HAVE**

 **AT LEAST OF THE STORY WRITTEN AND TYPED BEFORE POSTING IT PLEASE R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thackery & Matthew's Twist Of Fate **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN the character from**

 **Hocus pocus but I do own Matthew**

Chapter 2

 **(300 YEARS LATER)**

"Poor Thackery and Matthew Binx neither their father their mother nor anyone else ever knew what became of them those 300 years ago"said a women

Later that night a black wolf and a black cat watched as three children went into the sanderson house they watched as the teenage boy lit the black flame candle and as the sanderson sister talked to the youngest girl and as the boy activated the fire sprinklers.

"Nice going Max"said Thackery

"You can talk"asked Max

"Yeah no kidding now get the spell book"Matthew told him

"Come on move it"said both Thackery and Matthew as they tried to sratch max's face

Thackery and Matthew lead them all the way to the cemetery so that the sisters couldn't get in.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa come on this is a graveyard"Max told them

"It's hallowed ground witches can't set foot here"Thackery and Matthew said

"He talks"Max told Allison and Dani as Thackery and Matthew ran into the graveyard

"Follow us we want to show you something might give you an Idea of what we're dealing with"said Thackery

"William butcherson lost soul"said Max as he read the gravestone Thackery and Matthew wer next to

"Billy Butcherson was winifred's lover"said Thackery

"But she found him sproting with her sister sarah"said Matthew

"So she poisoned him and sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle so he couldn't tell her secrets even in death"said Thackery

"Winifred always the jealous type"said Matthew

"You two are Thackery and Matthew binx"said Allison

"Yes call me Matt"Matthew told them

 **(A/N MATTHEW WILL NOW GO BY MATT)**

"So the legends are true"said Allison

"Well come along we want to show you something else"said Thackery as he and his brother led them to Emily's grave


	3. Chapter 3

**Thackery & Matthew's Twist Of Fate **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN the character from**

 **Hocus pocus but I do own Matthew**

 **A/N**

 **HEY everyone here is a new chapter hope you all like it anyway i'm working a hunger games story and i need a beta/co-author if anyone is intrested please PM me.**

Chapter 3

"Because of us our little sister life was stole for years we waited for our lives to end so that we could be reunited with our family but winifred's curse of immortality kept us alive then one day we figured out what to do with our eternal life now we failed Emily and we wouldn't fail again when winifred and her sisters returned we would be there to stop them so for three centuries we've guarded their house on all hallow's night when I knew some airhead virgin might lite that candle"said Thackery

"Nice going airhead"Dani told Max

"Hey look I'm sorry okay"said Max

"We're talking about three ancient hags versus the 20th century how bad could it be"said Max

"Bad"said Matt

"Stay out of there"said Thackery

"Why"asked allison

"It holds winifred most dangerous spells she must not get it"said Matt

"Let's torch this sucker"said Max

"It protected by magic"said Thackery

Suddenly the witches appeared and they all started to try to run winifred tried to call her spell book to her but was stopped

"Fraid not"said Thackery

"Thackery and Matthew Binx thou mangy feline and mutt still alive"said winifred

"And waiting for you"both Thackery and Matt at the same time

"Thou hast waited in vain and thou will fail to save thy friends just as thou failed to save thy sister"said winifred as Thackery and Matt yowled and Barked

"Grab the book"Matt told max as they all ran as winifred came towards them

"They can't touch us here right"asked Max

"Well they can't"said Matt with a little bit unsurency in his voice

"I don't like the way you said that"said Dani

"Unfaithful lover long since dead deep sleep in thy wormy bed wiggle thy toes open thine eyes twist thy fingers towards the sky life is sweet be not shy on thy feet so sayeth"said winifred

Suddenly the ground began to shake and billy butcherson came out of his grave everyone screamed and ran Thackery and Matt led them to a tunel where the witches couldn't come in to.

 **A/N**

 **I know it's a short chapter but since the movie is not that long i don't really what to make the chapter really long so that i can at least have maybe ten chapter for it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thackery & Matthew's Twist Of Fate **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN the character from**

 **Hocus pocus but I do own Matthew**

Chapter 4

"What is this place Binx"asked Max

"it's the old Salem crypt"said Binx

"It connects to the sewer and up to the street"said Matt

"Don't look up Dani"Max told her as he looked up and saw all the dead bodies

"Don't worry I won't"Dani told him

"Relax we've hunted mice down here for year"Binx told them as his brother started walking forward to get to the sewer.

They walked around there until they reached the sewer and Binx and Matt climbed on Max's shoulders and they climbed through the sewer hole.

"Binx Matt look out"yelled Max as a bus headed for them

"We hate when that happens"Said Binx as he and matt stood up

"What"asked Binx when he saw the look on Max Dani and Allison's faces

"We told you we can't die Dani you all right"said and asked Matt

 **A/N**

 **I know its really short everyone but since the movie is not that long either I'm trying to at lease make this story more than 5 chapter long**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thackery & Matthew's Twist Of Fate **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN the character from**

 **Hocus pocus but I do own Matthew**

Chapter 5

They then went to find someone they could tell about what happened and they found a police officer when they realized he wasn't going to help them they went to find Max and Dani's parents they were there with them until the witches appeared and they ran out of there and hide in a nearby the witches left they led them to the high school where they tricked them into going into a giant oven and they burned the witches they then left the school.

"We did it Binx Matt we stopped them"Max told them as he leaned up against a fence and Binx sat on a tree branch and Matt laid down at the bottom of the tree.

"We've wanted to do that for 300 years since they took Emily"said Binx and Matt

"You guys really miss her don't you"Max asked them

"You guys have to stop blaming yourself's for that happen so long ago."Max told them

"Take good care of Dani,Max you'll never know how precious she is until you lose her."Binx told him

They then left to Max and Dani's house where they all fell asleep until Max and Allison opened the book and the witches arrived.

"We were just trying to help you guys"Allison told Matt and Binx

"Well don't"said Binx

"Nothing good can come from this book"said Matt

"You got it"asked Binx

Max and Allison were downstairs when the witches arrived and captured Binx Dani and Matt after Max and Allison came back up stairs and the witches took off with Dani Binx and Matt.

 **(At the sanderson house)**

"Let us out of here"said Matt as he and his brother tried to get out of the rag the witches put them in.

"Quite you"said Winifred

"Dani don't drink it"Binx told her

Suddenly the door was thrown open by max who told the witches about day light savings time and told the witches that they were going to burn as the car lights and the witches pretended to melt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thackery & Matthew's Twist Of Fate **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN the character from**

 **Hocus pocus but I do own Matthew**

Chapter 6

"Hot cat hot wolf"said Binx and Matt as Dani and Max got them off of the hook they were on.

"Come on"Max told Dani

"Max I want to see them turn to dust"Dani told him as they looked outside to see allison with the car lights on

"Pump it"said Dani when she saw the car light were on

with that said they drove off back to the cementary with the witches following them when they got back to the cementary they found billy there and he began to insult winifred until he left with max to find the others.

"Come on we'll have to hold them off until dawn"said Matt as max put Dani in billy's grave and put salt around it to keep the witches away

"They're here"said Binx when he saw the witches

"Here they come Billy guard Dani Max Allison spread out"Matt told them as the witches got closer to where they were

 **A/N- Hey everyone here is a new chapter just one more chapter and this story will be reaching it's end and the last chapter might be the longest chapter for this story**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thackery & Matthew's Twist Of Fate **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN the character from**

 **Hocus pocus but I do own Matthew**

Chapter 7

"For the last time prepare to meet thy doom"Winefred told Max

"You little pest I've had enouh of you"Winefred told Max after he swung at her with a baseball bat

As Allison was being chased by Sarah she salt up at her and Winefred attacked a nearby tree that was next to Billy's grave where Dani was.

"Billy"said Dani with worry and fright in her voice

"Go to hell"Billy told Winefred

"I've been there thank you I found it quite lovely"Winefred told Billy

As Winfred attacked again she hit Billy's head knocking it off causing Dani to get out of the hole she was in to help Billy.

"Max"Yelled Dani as Winefred got close to her

"Dani"yelled Max as his sister was grabbed by Winefred

"Bye-bye big brother"Winefred teased Max as she began to fly away with Dani

"Hold on Dani"Binx told her as he and his brother ran at Winefred when she took out the potion that she was going to give to Dani as Binx and Matt attacked Winefred she dropped the potion and threw them into a headstone and that after they hit it they didn't get back up

"Give me that Vial"Winefred ordered Max after she dropped it and Max caught it

"Put her down or I'll smash it"threatened Max

"Smash it and she dies"Winefred told Max as she held on to Dani

"Max no"said Dani as Max drank the potion

"No you have no choice you have to take me"Max told Winefred after he drank the potion

"What a fool to give of thy life for thy sister's"Winefred told Max after she put Dani down and grabbed Max

As Winefred took Max up into the air he began to fight the grip she had on him until he and Winefred fell to the ground while Allison Dani and Billy held off Sarah and Mary as the sun came up

"Winnie good-bye"said Sarah and Mary as they turned to dust and on the gound Winefred turned to stone as she called for her book then once the sun hit her she burst into dust after they were gone Matt and Binx gave on last weak meow and yelp and closed their eyes for good

"Max are you okay"Dani asked her brother as she knealed down next to him

"Yeah I think so"He told her

"You saved my life"Dani told him

"Well I had to I' m your big brother"Max told Dani

"Bye Billy have a nice sleep"Dani told Billy as he got into his grave ready to go back to being dead with a yawn he fell into his hole asleep but really dead

"Where's Binx and Matt"asked Dani looking around for them

"Binx Matt"said Dani when she found them on the ground

"They're gone Dani"Allison told her when she saw Matt and Binx not moving

"But they can't die remember"Dani told Allison

"Matt Binx wake up like last time"Dani told them refering to the time that they got run over by a bus

"Dani come on Please don't be sad for us"said Binx as he and his brother stood behind them

"Binx matt is that you"Dani asked them

"Yeah"Binx told her

"The witches are dead our soul's are finally free"Matt told them

"You freed us Dani"Binx told her trying to make her feel better about them leaving

"Thank you hey Max thanks for lighting the candle"Matt told him as he and his brother heard someone calling for them

"Thackey and Matthew Binx"they heard a girl call out to them

"It's Emily"Said Matt

"I shall always be with you"Binx whispered in Dani's ear as his brother began to walk towards their sister as they got ready to leave they waved at Max Allison and Dani

"Thackery and Matthew Binx what took thee so long"Emily asked her brothers

"We're sorry Emily"Binx told her

"We had to wait 300 years for a virgin to light a candle"Matt told her as they walked until they disappeared as they crossed over.

 **A/N- Hey everyone this is the last chapter for this story this story is one of my shortest stories that I have done Please Review**


End file.
